


Izanami's gift

by Carmenpony



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu failed all of his friends...gone and he won't be far behind until he's offered a chance to change not only his friends fate but those who suffered similarly. The only question is now can they all make it back alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persona fusion: the test of time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162185) by rjm324. 



Yu leaned on his sword as Izanami hovered above him. It was over all of his friends were gone it was just him and Rise and she was only still there because she didn't fight. 

"No," Rise wimped, "everyone is,"

"Gone," Yu finished, "we failed."

Izanami chuckled "perhaps not."

Yu looked up "what do you mean?"

She cocked her head "you intrigue me I'll make you a deal with you I shall send you and your friends to a different time if you manage to survive than you can face me again. I shall give you another chance to fight for the truth you so desperately cling to. What do you say? Shall you continue to fight for truth or will you accept that it is futile?"

Yu looked at Rise she nodded "I'll follow you whatever you pick senpai."

He looked at Izanami who still floated there with a neutral expression, "ok we'll show you the power we have."

She inclined her head "very well," a wave of her hand and the world started to blur, "who knows your friends might not be the only lives that you save."


	2. Second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation team has made it safely to the past. The only question now is how will the members of S.E.E.S react when Izanami sends them a little "going away gift".

Yu stumbled around in a daze. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them with his glasses still on his forehead he blinked and rubbed his eyes again. There was no fog here. A loud groan prevented him from taking in more of his surroundings. He whipped around and saw everyone on the ground with Rise hovering over them. They were all hurt, in various states of consensus, but alive. 

Slowly Youske sat up "ow," he groaned "what the hell was I hit by a bus or something."

Chie started to move in response to his voice "all for never doing whatever that was again."

Chie nudged Yukikio who slowly sat up "wh-what happend?"

Kanji leaned on his plate as he slowly stood up "don't know but I'm with Chie-senpai let's never do that again."

Teddie slowly sniffed the air "I don't like this place it smells beary bad."

Naoto sat up leaning on her hands "what is this place? Clearly not the tv world. However, it doesn't appear to be the real world either."

Yu shook his head resisting the urge to break down from relief, "later right now is everyone ok?"

After everyone said they were ok just dazed and got to their feet a loud booming was heard in the otherwise quite night. 

"Dude," Youske said softly I don't even want to know what made that noise."

"Yeah," Chie agreed, "same here, but I have a feeling that we don't have a choice."

True to Chie's words a large ape-like shadow appeared. 

"I guess Izanami didn't want us to get bored," Yu mused as he hefted his weapon the others doing the same. This shadow wouldn't take them down. 

\-----------------------------------

Mitsuru watched the monitors keeping an eye out for shadow activity. The full moon was still a few weeks away but better safe than sorry. 

A loud alarm sounded "what?" Mitsuru yelled rushing to the computer. Her heart stopped it was a powerful shadow, even more than the ones that showed up during the full moon. 

She sounded the alarm throughout the dorm and within five minutes all members of S.E.E.S were there armed and ready. 

"What's going on," Junpie demanded "the full moon is still a few weeks away right?"

Mitsutu shook her head "I don't know we've detected a shadow outside of Tartaus."

Makoto raised an eyebrow "so they appear some times it's rare but not impossible right?"

"True," Mitsutu agreed, "but this one is extremely powerful, perhaps even more so than the ones on the full moon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up. Honestly I still have quit a few written but I doubt I'll update them every day the thing is the first few chapters are kinda short so I just wanted to give a little more content. Also I'm going to admit I haven't played all of persona 3 I know most the the charters and plot from the two movies and persona q so I'm not quit sure where I want them to come in on the persona 3 timeline yet.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.E.E.S and the investigation team meets for the first time with their usual luck when shadow are involved.

"Rise," Yu barked leaping back from the shadow as it tried to crush him with its huge harry arm, "scan that thing. Everyone else just keep away from it until than."

"Ok senpai," Rise called out she closed her eyes and there was a brief pause, "what?"

"What's wrong?" Chie yelled leaping back to avoid a strike. 

"I-I can't summon my persona," Rise replied. 

Kanji sprinted up to block a swing that almost took out Yukikio with his plate. Grunting under the strain as the shadow continued to press down on it he said "please tell me you just picked the worst time ever to tell a joke. Cuz if not than we're screwed."

"I wish I was," Rise replied "it's strange I can feel that Kouzeon is there but I can't bring her out. "

The shadow tired of trying to crush Kanji swung its other hand around to swat him like a gnat. Seeing this Chie ran up and kicked the arm holding Kanji down while Youske and Teddie went at the other hand. With both arms occupied Naoto and Yukikio stuck the shadow in the face. 

Observing its reaction Yu noticed that the shadow didn't react to the strikes whatsoever. "Wonderful," he mutters under his breath "it's immune to physical attacks."

"Everyone," Yu barked out, "try and use your persona, it looks like physical attacks won't work."

Everyone called out in agreement and tried to call out their persona. The key word being tried. Shouts of confusion were heard as nothing happened. 

Before they could even begin to figure anything out a voice shouted, "what the! Who are they? And how are they awake right now?"

\-----------------------------------

Yukari didn't mean to cry out, but seeing a huge group of people (at least seven or eight) awake during the dark hour was just bazar. The strangest part of it though was their reactions. Commonly whenever anyone awoke during the dark hour for the first time they were confused, paranoid, and in general freaking out. These people however, were calm collected if not a bit baffled. 

A boy with orange dyed hair spoke up "okayyyyyy," he said slowly "and here I thought that getting dragged into some creepy void by a bunch of hands just to wake up perfectly fine later would be the strangest thing to happen today."

A short haired brunette girl rolled her eyes "oh suck it up Youske we've all had the exact same day."

A blue haired boy spoke up, "as entertaining as this conversation is don't we have bigger things to worry about?"

Said bigger thing to worry about tried to squash the newcomers. All of whom jumped out of the way with practiced precision. 

"So," a boy with bleached blond hair began, "anyone got an an idea on how to take this thing down when it's immune to physical attacks and we can't summon our personas?"

"What?" Akihiko muttered to himself "how do they know about personas?"

Mitsutu shook her head "I have no idea. Yuki I'll leave it up to you if we help or not."

As always Makoto said nothing for a few seconds like it was annoying that he had to talk "well," he began in his usual monotone, "we're not going to be able to get any answers out of them if they're dead. Fuuka, can you scan that shadow quick?"

"R-right," Fuuka said softly closing her eyes as she got out her evoker and pulled the trigger, "it dose appear to be immune to any form of physical attack, bash, stab, cut I don't think any of them will work. The good news is it doesn't have a resistance to any kind of magic attack besides light and dark."

Makoto inclined his head slightly "right. Ok than, Sinji you and Akihiko make sure those people over there don't get themselves killed. Like I said earlier they're no good to us dead," Yukari internally shuddered at how cold he sounded, "Junpie, you Agais and I will try and distract that thing. Ken, you and Koro-chan focus on support make sure no one gets too badly hurt, keep us strong and that thing weak. Mitsutu you and Yukari use your personas and take that thing down."

"Ok than," Mitsutu said "everyone let's charge!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have no reason for not posting this sooner than I was simply lazy I had the whole thing typed out I just kinda forgot to post it. As always I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes and please leave a review it would really make my day. Thanks till next time.


	4. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fight with the shadow begins how will the investigation team react to the bazar time that is the dark hour?

Some days, Youske reflected, were just weird. The day that they discovered the T.V world was one of those days, the day he got his persona was another. This day however somehow found a way to trump both those days combined in overall weirdness. As soon as the redhead girl let out her was cry half of them charged forward. Two of them, a boy with silvery blue hair and a boy with a bene, ran towards their group and joined them in the game of whack-a-mole that the shadow was playing with them. Three people went after the shadow a boy wearing a baseball cap, a girl with blond hair, and a boy with blue hair and about as much expression as his partner usually showed. The trio wasn't doing much damage and they may as well been ants for how little the shadow reacted. Five of the newcomers were further back. In the front of that group was a young boy, very young around Nanako's age what the hell was a kid that young doing here, and a dog... no... just no. Further back was the redheaded girl and a brunette girl. The one of most interest however was a girl with teal hair back by Rise who was inside what appeared to be a persona. 

A hand pulled him to backwards just as the shadow's arm swung by where he had just been standing.

"Dumbass," he looked behind him and saw the boy with the bene let go of his arm, "pay attention."

"R-right," he said weakly, "thanks."

"Tch," was all he said afterwards rushing back into the fray. 

Four different elemental attacks came out of nowhere knocking the shadow flat on its back. 

Youske smirked and looked at his partner, "should we show em' whose boss?" 

Yu nodded "after you, partner."

"Ok than," Youske cheered as everyone got reddy, "out of our way!" He yelled and everyone charged. 

The shadow never stood a chance. As they had learned that an all out attack did a different type of damage then a physical attack so it didn't resist it. They had the most powerful weapons accessories and armor from the reaper (they had taken it down so many times to get it all that near the end Youske almost felt sorry for the reaper) so the shadow went down in one shot. 

 

Shaking his head and pushing his headphones around his neck he yawned, "aw that took forever!"

As everyone gathered around Youske he felt several pairs of eyes on him. Turning around he saw all the newcomers staring at him slack jawed (expect for the blue haired boy who was still expressionless.)

"Dude," the boy with the baseball cap said, "what the hell?"

Ignoring them for now Youske turned to look at Yu, "ok now that we've had our hourly dose of crazy can you please tell us what the hell happened?"

Yu pondered his answer before saying, "first take your glasses of."

"Why?" Chie questioned.

Yu shook his head and it was at this point that Youske noticed that his glasses were pushed up on his forehead, "just trust me."

"Ok," Kanji started moving to take them off, "don't know how you think... wait what the hell?"

Youske let out a surprised yell as he took his glasses off. There was no fog here. 

"What the," he said weekly not able to finish his thought. 

"There's no fog here," Naoto finished. 

"Kay," Chie said, "I'm officially freaked out where the heck are we?" She took a step back and there was a splash looking down Chie turned pale, "what did I just step in?"

Yukikio moved closer and gasped, "i-is that blood?"

"NOPE!" Youske yelled, "not doing that! Partner, please tell us what the hell is going on before we all have a panic attack."

Yu opened his mouth but before he could respond his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted. 

\-----------------------------------

Makoto moved faster that even he though possible grabbing on to the silver haired teen before he collapsed. Something in the back of his mind hummed like it had just been struck with a tuning fork. 

"I knew it," he muttered to himself as everyone around him cried out, "he was holding it out all this time."

He didn't know how he knew the boy was about to collapse he just did. If he was being honest the boy somewhat reminded him of himself. 

"Senpai!" A girl with pink twin tails yelled.

"Dammit," the boy with orange hair mumbled, "Kanji, give me a hand with him will you?"

"R-right," a bleached blond haired boy agreed stepping forward with the orange haired boy and grabbing the other boy's arms. 

After ensuring that they had him, Makoto let go and watched as they slung one arm over each of their shoulders. 

"Ok," the short haired brunette began, "now what?"

The orange haired boy thought before saying, "first thing first did anyone get badly hurt in that fight? It was kinda crazy plus what had just happened beforehand." 

It appeared that Yukari was fed up with the newcomers talking like she and the others weren't there, "ok who the heck are you people and what's going on?"

The black haired girl stumbled and was caught by the blue haired girl who was dressed like a boy, "first thing first," the blue haired girl began, "it's been a long night I think we all need to rest."

Mitsutu took charge at this, "you can return to where we live and rest but we will expect you to answer our questions in return."

Akihiko bobbed his head in agreement, "we have school till about three tomorrow so that should give you plenty of time to rest and get your barring."

All of the newcomers looked to the orange haired boy like they were waiting for his choice. He squirmed like he wasn't use to having to make this choice. 

"Ok," he finally said, "lead the way."

They did more than lead them they practically carried them. After they began the trek back to the dorms all but the two holding the silver haired boy up collapsed and even they were barely standing. So, they all grabbed one of them to help support on the walk back. Agais being the strongest carried the silver haired boy who was still out cold. Akihiko supported the boy with the bleach blond hair, Fuuka helped keep the girl with the pink two tails upright, Junpie helped the boy with the orange dyed hair, Mitsutu helped the short haired brunette, Yukari helped the black haired girl, Sinji helped the guy in the bear suit (strange but they had a dog and a robot on their team so Makoto figured he had no room to complain) and Makoto helped the blue haired girl. Ken and Koromaru walked behind them one being a dog and the other being a small child so they couldn't hold one of them up. From where she was standing Makoto could feel the feverish heat coming of the girl he was carrying. He couldn't help but be mildly curious on how they had ended up like this. 

"Ok," the brunette began, "either I got hit harder than I thought or that moon is green."

He watched as the blue haired girl struggled to lift her head, "no," she replied, "I see it to."

The bear suit began freaking out, "this is beary beary bad!" He yelled, "between this and that grizzly shadow from before this place is beary not normal!"

What was with all the puns? The chairman would love this guy.

"What the hell happened to us?" The bleach blond asked. 

Mitsutu shook her head, "later," she ordered, "the dorms are right here we'll let you rest for a night we can talk in the morning."

Ken moved to the front of the pack opening the doors as everyone walked in. Not even bothering to separate the boys and girls they settled them in the closets open room before leaving to get their own rest not even blinking as the power turned back on and the dark hour ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I honestly have no excuse for not posting this. Just I've been busy but at the least I've caught up to where I am writing wise. As another plus I've gotten to the point in persona 3 where I think I can say when his story takes place. Once again I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you think? Good? Bad? somewhere in between? I have plenty of chapters written and hopefully will post them soon. I'd love any feedback you have and I apologize for any grammer mistakes. Until next time.


End file.
